


oh no

by whydragon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Abortion, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydragon/pseuds/whydragon





	oh no

As jeff was looking at L.J from afar he thought ‘I wish I could fuck his brains out and have his child’ but he knew that wasn’t going to happen because he was a faggot loser. He was in his bedroom and hears someone the door opened. There he saw L.J looking at him with bedroom eyes   
“jack what are you doing here!?!?!” asked jeff  
“I want to say something to you……jeff I love you”  
Then L.J kissed jeff lips and they had the sex  
///////////////////////////////  
“I’m…WHAT!?!?!” jeff asked in disbelieve   
“Yes, you are pregnant jeff.” Answered masky   
“WHAT AM I GOING TO!?!?”  
“But don’t worry I have a plan. HOODY GET ME THE BUTCHER KNIFE!” yelled masky  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I WANNA KEEP THE BABY!” yelled jeff  
“Well, the baby will look a deformed washing machine with eyes as big as planets so it will be okay.”  
As masky said as hoody gave him the knife, then he began the cutting on Jeff’s stomach, then he poled the fetus.  
“See? It looks like a deformed washing machine “said masky  
“What will we do with it?” asked hoody   
“Throw it out in the cold snow faraway, what else?” answered masky  
As they went on to do that, jeff led there crying with a stitched stomach knowing he will never have L.J baby.   
////////////////  
“YOU DID WHAT?!” said eyeless jack in hysteria because he knew that masky was bad at doing stitches and was pretty sure jeff was bleeding to death   
“Don’t get your tail in a knot jack. I’m pretty sure jeff’s just fine, besides he won’t be needing to give birth which is more dangerous.” As masky said that they heard crying from jeff’s room. They ran up to the room and all they was laughingjack holding jeff’s bloody body.  
“who DID THIS!!??” said L.J in a voice that shacked the whole mansion. Masky, hoody and E.J weren’t stupid, so they jolted out the door into the cold snow, L.J fallowing close behind. Finally they reach a cave and went into fast, they split up and L.J chased masky until a stalactite fell on L.J head surly killing him  
“HOW ARE GONNA TELL THIS TO ZALGO WE LOST TWO KILLERS ON THE TEAM ONE IMPORTANT AND ONE WE CAN USE FOR DISTRACTION OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD IF ZALGO FINDS OUT WE DID IT WE’LL SURLY PAY FOR THIS AND SUFFER AND-“ jack keeps rambling and worried when he knows damn well that zalgo doesn’t give two shit about all of you under his army.


End file.
